<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Las Consecuencias de la Guerra by Lunera97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687610">Las Consecuencias de la Guerra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunera97/pseuds/Lunera97'>Lunera97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunera97/pseuds/Lunera97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La Historia tiene flashbacks de los libros. Como la trama está contada desde el punto de vista de Katniss, siento que existen huecos o vacíos en cuanto a lo que le sucede a otros personajes. Así que si notan que existen elementos añadidos, es porque traté de crear más trasfondo para ciertas partes de la historia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haymitch Abernathy &amp; Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen &amp; Gale Hawthorne &amp; Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Las Consecuencias de la Guerra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Solo quería decirles que este es mi primer fanfic sobre THG, y me emociona escribirlo en esta plataforma.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc65151314" name="_Toc65151314"></a>Capítulo 1</h1><p>Plutarch Heavensbee había manipulado con tanta destreza los hilos de la Rebelión, que parecía que nada se escapaba a su control. Había previsto tan bien cómo los rebeldes se levantarían impulsados por el Sinsajo, y cómo responderían las fuerzas del Capitolio. Tal vez demasiado bien, era como si su mente tuviera un engranaje que maquinaba cosas todo el día. No dejaba cabos sueltos, y aquellas cosas que no cuadraban, simplemente desaparecía. Si hubiera buscado el poder, todo Panem estaría perdido.</p><p>Coriolanus Snow, uno de los seres más despiadados que conoció la Historia de Norteamérica, había caído rendido a sus trampas. Lo había envuelto como a una mosca dentro de su telaraña. Si hubieran hecho una competición de secretos, Plutarch, de eso no había duda, hubiera ganado. Había trabajado por años para ambos mandos sin ser descubierto. Esperaba la oportunidad de poner todo en marcha, de unificar los distritos y dar el golpe final que desestabilizara la endeble estructura sobre la que se asentaba el Capitolio.</p><p>Había visto esa oportunidad en Katniss. No hay nada mejor para despertar la compasión dormida de los hombres, que un acto puro de amor. Y más si ese acto era honrado silenciosamente por el pueblo. El Distrito 12, el más pobre de Panem, siempre estará orgulloso de ese día. Habían encendido la chispa del descontento, de la no resignación y el deseo casi olvidado por una reivindicación de sus derechos.</p><p>Plutarch, que en ese entonces era miembro del Consejo, vio su oportunidad. Lo hilos se movieron lentamente, pero seguros bajo su mirada. La partida de ajedrez se había puesto en marcha, debía mover bien sus fichas si quería ganar el juego. Reuniones con aquellos partidarios de que Snow sea eliminado eran disfrazadas de fiestas para no llamar la atención. Solo quedaba aliarse con el gran olvidado, el Distrito 13. Sabía que seguía operativo, pero traspasar sus barreras iba a ser cuestión de suerte, o mejor dicho, de alianzas.</p><p>Encontrar un agujero en las redes de comunicación seguras era algo que se escapaba a su conocimiento. La solución la encontró en Beete, un tributo del Distrito 3. Su mente era rápida, y no necesitó decir demasiado para que él comprendiera lo que le pedía. Los Juegos se pusieron en marcha. Katniss era una fiera, se movía por el bosque como si fuera su casa. Esto causó asombro y duda entre los patrocinadores. Las mentiras de Haymitch se sostenían con patas de goma, pero la chica seguía viva, y nadie quería perderse una buena apuesta.</p><p>La Chica en Llamas como la habían llamado, había superado cualquier expectativa. Su nombre se expandía con el viento de la esperanza, pero aún faltaba algo para convertirla en una santa. Plutarch lo sabía, pero no encontraba la pieza que faltaba. Un par de copas con Haymitch, irónicamente, le aclararon la mente. Aún quedaba por explotar la historia del romance secreto.</p><p>Seneca se mostró reacio a la idea, la primera vez que la oyó, pero conforme avanzaron los días, y las apuestas aumentaban, se dejó llevar por la promesa de un reconocimiento por parte de Snow que nunca iba a llegar. – Un cambio en las reglas volvería a todos locos, y lo sabes. Imagina el impacto que causaría, “los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12, unidos por un amor imposible.” – Dejó que las palabras hicieron efecto, solo necesitaba empujarlo lo suficiente para que se rindiera. Tras una pausa – Imagina la conmoción que causaría en Panem, un cambio a última hora. Nadie esperaría algo así, serían los Juegos más vistos de la Historia. – Seneca Crane movió afirmativamente la cabeza mientras apuraba la copa de vino que tenía entre manos.</p><p>El escándalo que se armó justo después había sido previsto pero aun así tuvo que fingir sorpresa pero no demasiada cuando fue llamado por el mismo presidente para una sesión privada. Hablaron de cómo Panem se mantenía en pie gracias a la represión, el odio y el miedo, y cómo esa esperanza que empezaba a florecer gracias a estos juegos debía ser cortada de inmediato. – Por supuesto, Señor. – Concluyó Plutarch, antes de abandonar el jardín. Los hilos empezaban a mezclarse, solo debía tirar de vez en cuando para que la red no se deformara.</p><p>Y así lo hizo, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para expandir su lista de contactos. Dejaba caer la información disfrazada de rumor en cada copa, en cada postre. La escalera invisible de poder se hallaba ante él, y él subía con paciencia peldaño a peldaño. Sin pausa, pero con precaución. Era más que obvio, después de su segunda reunión con el presidente, que Seneca debía morir. El puesto quedaría libre, y él está más que dispuesto a ocuparlo.</p><p>El día final de los Juegos llegó. Katniss había demostrado ser la luchadora que él esperaba que fuera. Cato se interponía entre ella y la victoria. Peeta solo era un adorno para darle dramatismo a la escena. Si moría o no, era algo que no le interesaba. Al igual que Haymitch, él había escogido a uno desde el inicio. La final se acercaba y en todas las pantallas de Panem la imagen los amantes trágicos se superponía con la cámara que seguía a Cato mientras huía de los mutos.</p><p>Ni en sus mejores sueños, pudo imaginar algo mejor. Todo lo que hacía Katniss se transformaba en un espectáculo. Su intento desesperado por mantener a Peeta con vida mientras Cato era devorado lentamente por los mutos resultó en una suerte de escena perturbadoramente hipnotizante. Plutarch se pasó toda la noche analizando las consecuencias de lo que estaba pasando. Katniss había demostrado ser lo que él esperaba que fuera, y mucho más. El truco de las bayas lo sorprendió. Fue la guinda del pastel, un lindo toque para coronar la imagen de rebeldía.</p><p>Los engranajes de su mente se movían, encajaban y se retorcían todo el día. Hubiera preferido que Katniss ganara sola, pero el muchacho se resistía a morir. Incluso con una pierna menos, daba la impresión si lo veías sentado en su cama de hospital, de no haber pasado casi un mes al borde de la muerte. Plutarch lo admiraba por eso, pero no dejaba de resultarle ciertamente fastidioso que pareciera saber qué decir o hacer sin que nadie se lo dijera. Era, naturalmente encantador, y si no lo controlaba como debía podría resultar peligroso.</p><p>Se reunió con Haymitch con el pretexto de felicitarlo por su gran trabajo como mentor. Una celebración pequeña organizada por él, teniendo en cuenta los parámetros del Capitolio tuvo lugar la cuarta noche posterior a la victoria. En un rincón alejado de la mesa de comida, Plutarch y Haymitch escondían su conversación tras la música rimbombante que salía de algún parlante oculto sobre sus cabezas. – La chica no sabe disimular, y estoy casi seguro de que al volver a casa, se reunirá con el chico… ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Haymitch hizo una pausa antes de contestar, aún no confiaba en Plutarch, y sus reuniones secretas.</p><p>– Gale. No creo que sea un peligro. Aunque Katniss es muy impulsiva, y tal vez… Creo que siento algo por el panadero, pero es demasiado tonta como para darse cuenta, y demasiado terca como para aceptar lo que pasó. – Plutarch le rellena la copa con vino mientras sopesa lo que debería decir.</p><p>– Peeta no parece ser consciente de los peligros que conlleva lo que acaban de hacer, pero parece lo suficientemente sensato como para comportarse delante del público. Tal vez la fiebre nubló su pensamiento y creyó que lo que hacía ella era real. Cuando lleguen a casa, se dará cuenta de que no es así, y que las bayas fueron una burla. – Haymitch asiente en silencio. – Tendrás que hablar con ella antes de que salgan al aire, la actuación debe seguir en marcha. No me decepciones. – Plutarch finge un ataque de risa y se levanta tropezando con la mesita en la que descansa su copa, que cae al suelo, dejando una mancha roja sobre la alfombra. – Te veo luego. – Dice a modo de despedida, mientras un avox se acerca para limpiar el estropicio.</p><p>Haymitch se queda unos minutos más, tratando de encontrar la fuerza necesaria para dejar atrás el resto del vino y encaminarse hasta su habitación en la planta 12. Es una lucha que parecía haber ganado las casi cuatro semanas que sus chicos habían pasado en la Arena. Ahora que estaban relativamente a salvo en el Hospital, su voluntad empezaba a flaquear. Por suerte o desgracia para él, Effie lo tenía constantemente vigilado, y tras la salida de Plutarch, le había estado echando severas miradas antes de ir a recordarle que ya era hora de abandonar la fiesta.</p><p>– Effie, eres realmente un encanto cuando te lo propones. – Comentó mientras llegaban al ascensor. Lo decía como un cumplido, pero la sonrisa burlona que le dejaba el alcohol en el rostro hacía que todo lo que dijera sonara como una ofensa.</p><p>– Tú en cambio, eres como un grano, no me puedo deshacer de ti, pero siempre estás ahí haciéndome enojar. – Contestó ella con fastidio. – Si no fuera porque no me ofrecen nada mejor, te habría abandonado hace años. –</p><p>– Sabes que me quieres, así como yo a ti. – Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y le dio un beso en la peluca, que se deslizó hacia la derecha. – Sólo que aún no te has dado cuenta porque eres demasiado joven y superficial como para entender cómo funciona el mundo. Hay cosas más importantes que una cara bonita y tener mucho dinero. – El ascensor se abrió en la planta 10, pero los dos hombres que esperaban entrar, decidieron a último momento esperar al siguiente ascensor.</p><p>La puerta se cerró, Effie se enderezó la peluca, y aguardó hasta estar en el comedor de su planta para contestarle. – Joven y superficial… Dime qué es más importante, ¿ser un idiota que no puede mantenerse de pie en una tribuna mientras dos chicos son elegidos para morir? ¿Crees que haber estado en los Juegos te hace mejor persona que yo? ¿Crees que haber pasado hambre te convierte en un mártir? Yo también he sufrido, Haymitch, no he llegado hasta donde estoy llenando mi vida de buenas intenciones. El mundo es como es, y debemos luchar para sobrevivir. Has visto morir a mucha gente, pero eso te redime de ser un imbécil. – Tenía la cara roja, a pesar de las capas de maquillaje, y lo miraba con una furia que parecía haber estado guardando desde hacía mucho tiempo.</p><p>–  Si sigues diciendo esas cosas, conseguirás que te cuelguen. – Comentó Haymitch mientras se retiraba a su habitación, pero antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, se dio la vuelta y muy despacio dejó caer la bomba. – Seneca está muerto. –</p><p>– Lo sé. Es un secreto a voces. No sé qué te traes con Plutarch, pero debería informarte mejor, o más rápido. – Effie se miraba en un espejo de mano, tratando de verificar el estado de su atuendo, como si se decidiera por volver a la fiesta o no. – Podré no saber de dónde salen las perlas, o cómo se obtiene el diamante a partir del carbón, pero esta sonrisa me ha abierto muchas puertas. – Caminó de nuevo hacia el ascensor y antes de embarcarse se despidió. – Ten linda noche, Haymitch, y ya sabes, mañana a las nueve, tenemos una reunión con los patrocinadores. No te levantes tarde. –</p><p>No podía soportar la condescendencia de la gente del Capitolio, aunque tenía que admitir que Effie a veces tenía estilo, y un carácter poco acorde a su imagen. Se metió en la cama e intentó apartar de su mente todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Tenía dos ganadores, un record no solo para su propio historial, sino para la Historia de todos los Juegos del Hambre. Tenía un asunto secreto con Plutarch que no sabía cómo encasillar. ¿Estaban realmente conspirando contra el Capitolio o era solo una nueva manera de manipulación por parte del presidente Snow?</p><p>Esa noche, Haymitch durmió poco. La imagen de sus dos tributos ensangrentados se repetía una y otra vez. Sabía desde que habló con Peeta sobre sus sentimientos, que ese camino por el que se adentraba no era seguro, y aún así, lo siguió. Si los chicos morían, sería su culpa, pero mientras estuvieran vivos, todo valdría la pena. O eso se repitió esa noche, y el resto de noches en las que no podía dormir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>